


Boy In Pieces

by Naynda



Series: Profiler Poetry [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Revelations, Episode: s08e12 Zugzwang, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, POV Spencer Reid, Poetry, Sad, Sad Spencer Reid, Team as Family, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naynda/pseuds/Naynda
Summary: There's a boy, a boy in pieces.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Maeve Donovan
Series: Profiler Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Boy In Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> So... well. Here's a poem, yay. This was rather spontaneous, so I apologise for the quality... basically, I just wanted to write a little tribute for Reid.  
> As always, not a native speaker, I'd be grateful if somebody could point out the mistakes I made.  
> Please note that this work deals with bullying, a brief mention of child abuse and character death. If that triggers you, please don't read this. Take care of yourself, your mental health always comes first.

These are the   
pieces of a boy,  
bullied, ridiculed,  
tied up to a goal post  
humiliated, mocked.   
These are the  
pieces of a boy,   
so intelligent,  
a genius, the smartest one,  
so alone.   
These are the   
pieces of a boy,  
lonely, crying,  
his mother calling him the devil  
he's shaking.  
These are the   
pieces of a boy,  
so innocent,  
longing for friends, for a family,  
wanting one.   
These are the   
pieces of a boy,  
unbelievably smart,  
feeling like he's the only one   
in class. 

These are the  
pieces of a man,   
smiling, laughing,  
the lonely feeling in his heart   
always present.   
These are the  
pieces of a man,  
expecting nothing,  
because this world expects too much   
from him.   
These are the   
pieces of a man,  
"strange", "weird"   
labels that just keep haunting him,   
true? false?  
These are the   
pieces of a man,  
so strong   
and yet so breakable, as fragile   
as silence.  
These are the   
pieces of a man,  
so underestimated,  
just waiting to show the world   
the truth. 

These are the   
pieces of a profiler,  
addicted, craving,  
fighting in silence, battling the craving,  
staying afloat.   
These are the   
pieces of a profiler,  
so smart,  
thoughts as fast as lightning, solving   
the case.   
These are the  
pieces of a profiler,  
looking out   
for his team, his safety net,  
always, forever.   
These are the  
pieces of a profiler,  
compassionately caring,  
talking killers down from the ledge,  
softly, carefully.   
These are the  
pieces of a profiler,  
helplessly staring,  
a body in front of him,  
heartbeat faded. 

These are the  
pieces of a lover,  
waiting, hoping  
one day he will see her,  
just wait.   
These are the  
pieces of a lover,  
laughing along,  
phone to his ear, smiling softly,  
carefully happy.   
These are the  
pieces of a lover,  
not caring   
what she looks like, just loving   
her desperately.   
These are the  
pieces of a lover,  
crying, pleading,  
knowing that he'll never get his   
_happy end._


End file.
